


Together we'll get through this

by Salem_V



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marinette is the guardian and she makes the rulez now, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Not Canon Compliant, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: The second the words left her partner’s mouth, a wave of horror washed over Marinette. A million thoughts were running through her head, she saw him place the ring down and thought ‘fuck it’.She was the guardian now, she’s the one who makes the rules. She turned the corner and bolted after her partner. “No, come back!” She hollered as she tried to run even faster.~An identity reveal au! Where instead of letting him go, she chases after him. The title may change, idk
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: Start Reading





	1. prompt 1: "no, come back!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am participating in Fictober! And I am going to see this through to the end. I think I am going to make this a story, instead of a bunch of one-shots. 
> 
> The first prompt was: "No, come back!" I read this, instantly thought of the New York Special.

The second the words left her partner’s mouth, a wave of horror washed over Marinette. A million thoughts were running through her head, she saw him place the ring down and thought ‘fuck it’. 

She was the guardian now, she’s the one who makes the rules. She turned the corner and bolted after her partner. “No, come back!” She hollered as she tried to run even faster. 

Distantly she saw another figure and she forced herself to run faster. Squeezing her eyes shut she hollered one last time, “Come back! Chat!” The tunnel was dark, so she wasn’t able to make out any features.

Seeing the figure stop she hesitantly called out, “Chat?” She saw the figure turn. “Chat, please, come back. You’re my partner, I can’t do this without you.” 

She heard a quiet sniffle, “Really?” Nodding frantically.

“Of course Chat! Come back, please.” She begged. She heard him sigh and walk closer. Sobbing in relief when he finally voiced his okay. 

“Wait!” She stopped at his shout, “If you come closer we’ll find out who we are.” Smiling, Marinette continued walking forward. 

“Kitty, I don’t care about that. Right now, all I care about is having you by my side.” She saw him hesitate, but walk forward. She smiled as she saw his blonde hair come into the light. The two gasped when their eyes finally met. 

“Adrien?” “Marinette?” 

Marinette froze as a red flush crept up her neck, this entire time she rejected the love of her life for the love of her life. Then another horrifying realization, “Oh my god! I was the reason you even left Paris! I am so sorry! I am an awful person...” Memories of what she said earlier burst into her mind. 

Adrien broke out of his trance and rushed to reassure her, “No you’re not! Besides, you didn’t know, and I was in the wrong too. I was so afraid to disappoint you that I didn’t tell you that I was being forced to leave.” 

Marinette nodded unsurely, but moved closer and wrapped him in a hug, feeling him slowly hug back she spoke, “I’m sorry I said those things to you, I was just so frustrated and stressed, I do trust you, but you have to promise you won’t do something like this again.” 

She felt him nod, “I promise I won’t do it again. And, it’s okay, thank you for still trusting me.” Marinette squeezed him tighter. “Even though I don’t deserve it.” 

She pulled away, “What? You made a mistake, but we all do! I’ve stolen from people, and I didn’t have my trust revoked.” She saw Adrien shake his head, and dig his fingers into his hair. 

“You don’t understand! I hurt someone with my power! I’m dangerous!” She shook her head and stepped closer. 

“Now you listen to me! You are not dangerous! It was an accident, and it was my fault in the first place! I distracted you, this is my fault!” She felt her worry increase when Adrien’s hands dropped. 

“HER BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS!” Marinette stepped back at Adrien’s outburst, seeing her partner’s face her heart crumbled. Tears were steadily dripping out of his eyes, “I killed her…” he said softly. 

“Oh, Adrien, Chat, please. It was an accident, and she’s not dead, remember?” Ignoring his weak cry of, ‘she was!’ “The miraculous cure fixed everything.” She saw him slide down the wall, burying his face in his knees. 

She walked closer, and gently took one of his fingers, and slid the ring on. Seeing Plagg come out, who instantly went to comfort his chosen. She then joined Adrien in where he was sitting, gently placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. 

The two and their kwami’s sitting in silence, silently enjoying the other’s comforting presence, as the weight of today’s events weighed heavily on their shoulders.

~ Meanwhile with Gabriel. 

“No Nathalie, it’s serious this time! I can’t find Adrien and no one knows where Adrien is!” Stomping around angrily he huffed, “I entrusted that ape with my son, and what does he do?! Pretends to be a fluffy cloud and LOSES MY BOY!” Angrily throwing his hands up as he ranted.

“Can you believe this Nathalie?” He asked which earned him a monotone, ‘No, sir.’ from Nathalie, who looked unimpressed with him. Gabriel continued to angrily rant about where his son could be before it quickly turned hysterical “OH GOD! He’s doing drugs. He’s having the sex. I know he is. Or worse! He’s dead!” He plopped down on the overpriced sofa and placed his face in his hands. 

“I regret this, I should have never sent my son to New York. Nathalie, remind me to fire the Gorilla whenever they get back. Seriously, how hard can it be to look after a 16-year-old? News flash, not that hard when you actually try!” He didn’t notice Nathalie laying down and hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I know Gabriel is awful in the NY special, but I wanted to add him in for some comedic relief.  
> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! And, I will get to work on that, after fictober, or if I magically have time.


	2. 2:That's the easy part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien?” He hummed and turned towards her, “Why are you awake? Are you having trouble going to sleep?” 
> 
> Sighing he shook his head, “That’s the easy part, it’s just I can’t seem to stay asleep. I keep on having nightmares, where the cure didn’t work, or it was you that I…” His voice broke, and he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. 
> 
> He felt a hand grasp his and gently squeeze, “We’ll get through this together.” Adrien smiled at her words and squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the second chapter is out! And, I had to go back a lot, because I forgot that things happened, so I had to go back.

Adrien took a deep breath and shakily stood up. "We should head back to the hotel, the others are probably worried." Marinette frowned but stood up as well. 

"Yeah, I should probably send a text to Alya." Pulling out her phone, she groaned, causing Adrien to spin around concerned. "It's dead." 

Adrien frowned and pulled out his phone, shoulders slumping at the flashing empty battery. "Well, I guess we better hurry." Turning to face her with a small smile, "After you, my Lady." 

Marinette smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand. The pair walked together in silence, unfortunately for them instead of making it back to the hotel, they ended up facing even more enemies. But the small celebration at the end was fun, and for a moment Adrien almost forgot about what happened. 

When they did make it back to the hotel, the two were exhausted. On one hand, Adrien looked slightly better. 

“Hey.” Turning to once again face Adrien, who was still staring at the hotel, “I’m glad it’s you.” Marinette processed his words, then smiled softly. 

“Me too.” The pair shared a hug before entering the hotel.   
~  
Adrien bolted up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily he surveyed his surroundings. He felt dread pool in his stomach when Nino shifted but felt relief wash over him when Nino remained asleep.

He looked towards the window in the room and contemplated transforming. But quickly shook his head dismissing the thought. 

Recalling the dream he shuddered and laid back down. Curling up under the covers, blindly reaching for his phone, he scrolled through his apps until he found one he could focus on until he felt tired enough to fall back asleep. 

He didn’t end up falling back asleep that night, every time he drifted off he startled awake moments late. His eyebrow’s furrowed when he heard his friend’s alarm going off. 

“Ughh.” Adrien heard his friend turn off his alarm and stand up. “I swear the worst part about this trip is how early we have to wake up.” Adrien sat up, gently rubbing his eyes, as he nodded. 

Adrien was a little disappointed he didn’t get to get any more sleep than a couple of hours. He rolled out of bed, waiting until Nino had entered the bathroom to wake up Plagg. 

“Plagg.” Gently poking at the small kwami, earning him a grumble. “Plagg, I’m about to move you,” Plagg grumbled louder, but let himself be moved into his chosen’s pocket. 

Patiently waiting until Nino left the bathroom, before making his way there with his change of clothes. “Woah, dude, are you okay?” Tilting his head in confusion until Nino continued, “You look like you barely slept.” 

Adrien nervously scratched the back of his head, “Oh, yeah, unfamiliar bed and all that.” Nino seemed satisfied with his answer and didn’t question him further. Instead, making his way out of the room. 

Adrien entered the bathroom and sighed at the bags under his eyes. He looked awful, after gently setting Plagg down on the pile of clean clothes, he turned on the shower, he waited for it to heat up before stepping inside. 

Sighing he closed his eyes and let the warm water wash over him, taking some of the tension out of his shoulders. While gently scrubbing his body he finally let himself process the identity reveal. 

Marinette was Ladybug. And suddenly was able to connect the dots and see all the similarities between the two. After rinsing off he shut off the shower, stepped out, and began the process of drying himself off. 

Smiling he recalled his previous words, he really was glad that it was Marinette behind the mask. Looking back on all of his and Marinette’s interactions, he realized she was never ‘just a friend’. She was always more than that, he groaned at his past self, he literally had her in his phone as ‘Princess’. 

Adrien put on his clothes, tucked Plagg into a shirt pocket, and after a quick inspection of his face, met up with the rest of the class for breakfast. 

Waving at the class, who greeted him, he grabbed some food and sat down with them. “Good morning guys!” 

Shoulder’s slumping slightly in relief at the vacant seat next to Marinette, setting his plate down he sat down. 

“Morning Adrien, did you sleep okay?” Adrien smiled, feeling her gently nudge his foot. 

Glancing at everyone, they seemed to be engaged in their own conversations he leaned a little closer towards her, “I got a couple of hours, but I’ll be okay. Not the first time running on a little bit of sleep.”

Marinette smiled sadly, and placed her hand on his knee, “I’m sorry kitty, I wish I could make it better.” Both were speaking quiet enough for only the other to be able to hear. 

Sighing, Adrien placed his hand over hers, “I’ll be okay.” Seeing her worried face, “I’ll tell you if it gets any worse.” He promised, seeing her process this.

“Okay,” She said hesitantly, “But just remember, you can always talk to me. About anything.” Adrien smiled at her sincerity and thanked her. 

Then Ms. Mandeleiev entered, and the class grabbed their stuff and made their way to the bus. Adrien and Marinette quickly claimed their seats next to each other, both ignoring Nino and Alya’s satisfied smirks and celebratory high five. 

Adrien leaned back in the seat and stared out the window, while Marinette chose to lean on him and catch up on sleep. Adrien looked at her and chuckled fondly, gently placing his head on hers.   
~   
The plane ride was similar, the two had got seats next to each other, Adrien was a little worried about his bodyguard but shrugged his shoulder’s. Maybe he had something to do in New York. 

This time Adrien did manage to get a couple more hours of sleep, exhaustion catching up to him. 

Adrien’s eyes flew open, panting, his heart was racing, swallowing he looked around. It was still dark, and all the passengers were asleep. He took a deep breath and looked out the window. Trying to calm himself down he watched as the clouds passed by, 

It couldn’t have been longer than an hour when he heard Marinette began grumbling and slowly waking up. 

“Adrien?” He hummed and turned towards her, “Why are you awake? Are you having trouble going to sleep?” 

Sighing he shook his head, “That’s the easy part, it’s just I can’t seem to stay asleep. I keep on having nightmares, where the cure didn’t work, or it was you that I…” His voice broke, and he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. 

He felt a hand grasp his and gently squeeze, “We’ll get through this together.” Adrien smiled at her words and squeezed back. 

~  
Upon getting back to the school it was now evening, he was about to make his way home whenever he felt Marinette grab his arm. “Wanna crash at my place?” Adrien smiled and sent a text to his father, asking permission. 

Once granted permission, the two walked back to the bakery. The two greeted Marinette’s parents, who instantly hugged them and asked about their time in New York, and if they were both okay.

“Yeah, we’re fine, but what about you guys?” Marinette asked worried, which earned a smile from her parents.

“Well, thankfully there were no casualties, just some damages done to some buildings. But, they’re being rebuilt quicker!” All at once, a weight was lifted from both of their shoulders. 

At least no one was permanently dead, Adrien thought relieved. 

“Mama, I was wondering if Adrien could spend the night with us?” Her parents nodded. 

“Of course! Oh! You two must be starved, dinner will be ready shortly!” Her mother called, as the two made their way to Marinette’s room. 

The two teens plopped onto Marinette’s chaise. “Not gonna lie, the New York trip, low-key sucked,” Adrien said, staring at the ceiling, earning a startled laugh from Marinette.

“Where did that come from?” She asked, smiling at Adrien who raised a brow at her. 

“Am I wrong?” Marinette thought about it, then shook her head. 

“I think I’m going to have to agree with you. I think the highlight of this trip was that I found out who my partner was.” Adrien nodded.

“Am I going to have to give up my miraculous?” Marinette opened her mouth to assure him, but Plagg beat her to it. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am not losing you. Not ever again!” Plagg yelled, and Marinette nodded in response. 

“Plagg’s right, I’m the guardian now, and I’m the one who chooses who the miraculous goes to. And it goes to me and you.” Adrien smiled. 

“Also, now that the identity thing is out of the way, can you tell me who you like?” Marinette spluttered and flushed red.

“Uh, well ya see. Um. It was kind of you?” Adrien tilted his head, making a confused sound. 

“Me? Like Adrien me?” Seeing her nod he nodded and leaned back. “Wack. So, does this mean you’ll let me take you out on a date? Or it that a no?”

Marinette sighed, “It’s a yes, obviously.” She tried to hide her excitement. She was going to go out on a date with Adrien!

Adrien then stood up and stretched, “Well, wanna play a game while we wait for dinner?” Nodding Marinette got Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 ready. 

~  
Glaring at the screen, Adrien whipped around to Marinette. “You know what? Bullshit.” Marinette turned towards him. 

“Now now, Adrien, no one likes a sore loser.” She mocked, making him feel insulted. 

“If I can’t beat you in this game, I’ll beat you in real life!” Before launching himself at her. The two wrestled until Marinette had Adrien pinned to the floor.

“Admit defeat!” She yelled while Adrien struggled beneath her.

“NEVER!” And then,

“Guys! Dinner’s done!” The two stood up, brushed off any dirt. 

“We’ll continue this later.” Marinette sighed, squinting her eyes, “And then you will be begging for mercy.” 

Adrien scoffed, “You mean YOU will be begging for mercy.” The two glared at each other before laughing. Then made their way downstairs. 

When they sat down at the table, “So, what was going on up there? There was a lot of yelling.” Tom asked, glancing between the two curiously. 

“We were playing a game of Mecha Strike, and Adrien over here is a sore loser.” Scoffing he turned to Marinette betrayed. 

“You cheated.” Adrien stated, earning him a ‘How?!’ from Marinette, “You distracted me.” 

Marinette raised a brow and crossed her arms. “Oh really?” 

“Yes. I can’t concentrate when there are pictures of me everywhere.” Marinette squawked and lightly punched Adrien in the arm, but still laughed at his teasing. 

While Tom and Sabine smiled at the two and continued eating their dinner. “Those two are made for each other,” Tom said to his wife, who agreed with him

~  
“Are you serious? You are still in New York?” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe this. How?! Your job is to literally guard Adrien! How are you supposed to do that when he’s not even in the same state as you?!” 

Gabriel hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed, and inhaled sharply. “Why am I still paying him? I swear, one of these days, I am going to fire him.” 

Walking back to the bed he grabbed his phone, he saw his son had asked to spend the night with a friend, quickly giving permission before placing his head in his hands. Getting a little comfort from the fact that Adrien would be safe with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?   
> If y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Or ask me something


	3. You did this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments after he set down the sweets, Ladybug arrived, “Wow. You did this?” She asked, taking in the sight before. Chat nodded and sat down on the blanket, “It’s amazing.” 
> 
> “Thank you, Bugaboo.” She then joined him, and the two ate in silence. Simply just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'd like to note, that no, Adrien and Marinette are not dating. Yes, they are going on a date in this chapter, but that doesn't mean they're dating. They will definitely get together in the future, but no it's not official right now in the story.

Adrien jerked awake, glancing at the clock he sighed, 4:56, at least it wasn’t the middle of the night. Sitting up, Adrien looked towards Marinette, who was now gone. He could faintly hear noise from the kitchen. 

Slowly standing up from his spot on the chaise, he began making his way down to the kitchen. Marinette was sitting on a chair, Tikki was sitting on the counter directly in front of her, both eating cookies. He felt Plagg shift in his pocket, soon enough Plagg was joining the three of them. 

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, once her eyes landed on him, she smiled. He returned the smile and plopped down next to her, stealing one of her cookies. “Why are you awake so early?” He asked, mouth full of cookie. 

She shrugged and sipped at her chocolate milk, “Same reason as you.” Adrien nodded and stole another one of her cookies, “Hey! Go get your own cookies!” Looking towards the jar she was pointing at, he shook his head. 

“But it’s so far away! You know what they say Marinette, sharing is caring!” Marinette stared at him, then moved her cookies away from him, still pointing at the cookie jar. 

Adrien sighed in defeat and grabbed some cookies out of the jar, before making his way back. “Wanna talk about it?” When he received a questioning hum he specified, “About your dream.” 

Sighing, Marinette looked down, “It was about New York, “ Setting down her cookie, “I didn’t catch up to you in time. And then, you had to leave New York because your dad is a dick. And I didn’t have a partner, and I failed New York.” 

Adrien placed a hand on Marinette’s back, gently rubbing up and down. He saw her wipe her eyes a few times and sniffle. “It’s okay, Marinette, I’m still Chat Noir, and you’re still Ladybug,” He soothed quietly, “And we kicked Techno-Pirate’s ass. We saved New York, with other heroes!” 

Marinette giggled and grabbed his hand, “Thank you.” 

Adrien smiled and tilted his head. “For?”

She smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. “For being my partner.” She leaned back to look at him in the eyes, “Will you always be my partner?”

Smiling softly he squeezed her hand, still looking her in the eyes, “Always.”  
~  
The two had then returned to Marinette’s room, putting on a movie to watch, while the two dozed. Not asleep, but not quite awake. After the movie, Adrien checked his phone, seeing no messages from his father, Nathalie, or the Gorilla, he curled back up next to Marinette.  
The two turned off the movie and stretched, before heading down for breakfast. Which ended up being a bowl of yogurt and some fruit. After breakfast, the two washed their dishes and went back up into their room, after saying good morning to Sabine and Tom of course. 

Unfortunately, a couple of hours later the Gorilla was there to pick him up. After bidding the family goodbye, with a promise to Marinette to meet up tomorrow night on their roof, he climbed into the car.  
~  
Returning home was torture. Upon entering Adrien was greeted by a familiar emotionless face from his father and a surprisingly tight hug. Adrien was a little disappointed that Nathalie wasn’t there, she had become a familiar presence, it was unnerving to not see her.

Flopping on his bed he sighed, he already felt lonely and cold, despite only having just left the Dupain-Cheng’s. He oddly enough didn’t have anything planned today, and he still had some money from his allowance. 

“Plagg,” Looking over to Plagg who had just finished his cheese, “Claws out!” 

~  
Landing back in his room, he called off the transformation and began rummaging through the newly purchased stuff. Roses, candles, matches, an order was placed for some sweets, and last but not least he made sure the rooftop was clean and ready. 

“Alright, now all I need to do is assemble everything after my photoshoot tomorrow and everything will be ready!” Plagg shrugged his little shoulders at the kid and continued to munch on his camembert. 

The photo shoot couldn’t go any slower, at least Lila wasn’t there pitching a fit every ten seconds. Instead, there were some camera problems, which led to it being held out longer. And, without Nathalie glaring at them for every minute spent over, they took their precious time. 

Even after the problem was fixed, it ‘didn’t feel right’ according to the photographer. It was a new photographer, Vincent was out sick, so they had someone else fill his spot. 

Rolling his eyes as the new guy, Check, continued to fiddle with his camera. Taking a deep breath he forced the too-wide smile to stay plastered on his face, he already knew that this wasn’t a good shoot, seeing as how there weren’t a lot of pictures being taken. 

He felt his eye twitch when Check continued to fiddle with the camera, he let his pose drop and grabbed his phone. His aggravation growing when he saw it was holding over 25 minutes.

Sighing, he tucked his phone back into his pocket, right as the photographer held up his camera in triumph. “I got it!” 

Adrien resumed his earlier pose and felt relief when Check began actually taking photos. After a half-hour, he was finally released from the torture.  
~  
Once in his room, he transformed, his first stop was to help with rebuilding, which took hours and left him worn out. Afterward, he went home for a quick power nap and for Plagg to have a nice break before heading out again. 

After dinner, he transformed again, grabbing the items he purchased, he went to the rooftop and began setting everything up. Once the candles were lighted and placed, he picked up the sweets, which were at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and everything was ready. 

Moments after he set down the sweets, Ladybug arrived, “Wow. You did this?” She asked, taking in the sight before. Chat nodded and sat down on the blanket, “It’s amazing.” 

“Thank you, Bugaboo.” She then joined him, and the two ate in silence. Simply just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really thought that I could keep up with daily writing. I was wrong. I got a lot of school work to do this week, rip me
> 
> If y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? I know Gabriel is awful in the NY special, but I wanted to add him in for some comedic relief.  
> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! And, I will get to work on that, after fictober, or if I magically have time.


End file.
